


Can We Talk?

by Marcie1136



Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I rated it teen and up because that’s my intended audience, If anything does happen it’ll be hugs and forehead kisses, It’s all brotherly love here ladies and gents, M/M, NOT because something intimate or explicit occurs, That’s all I got so uh enjoy I guess, These are just some friendly (platonic) one shots I made while stuck in quarantine:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Just a couple of platonic Tommy and Tubbo one shots cause I’m bored in quarantine. I’m not shipping, I promise, so please don’t accuse me of anything in the comments. Love y’all, and thanks for reading!
Relationships: Do NOT come at me please I’m NOT shipping I swear, I’m just a little jealous of their friendship, Platonic!!!, and this is my way of being upset about it lol
Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Can We Talk?

Tommy sighed, setting his phone on the bedside table, glancing at the time as he did so. It was far past two in the morning. 

He switched off the lamp, the room immediately being engulfed in darkness. As he lowered his head to the pillow, he rolled onto his right side, a smile plastering onto his lips.

The silhouette of his best friend lay there, his chest rising and falling evenly. He was sleeping on his left side, one arm forgotten across his stomach, the other tucked between his ear and the pillow. 

Tommy didn’t know what he would do without Tubbo. The thought saddened him. Ever since the two of them had met, Tommy knew there was something about the boy that set him apart from everyone else.

It wasn’t his soft voice and gentle, loving smile. Nor his humor or wit. It wasn’t even the fact that he had dyslexia, although his struggle with reading and maths did set him apart, Tommy couldn’t deny that. 

But Tommy didn’t feel pitied into being his friend just because of a mental condition. No, he knew Tubbo could take care of himself. He didn’t need Tommy for that. 

But Tommy needed him. 

Not for help with his school work, but for a comforting presence. They had only met in person once before, but even before that Tommy loved his non-physical company. His voice was always so welcoming, even when he was upset with Tommy. 

They lived thousands of miles from each other, but Tommy knew that Tubbo would always be there for him with just a simple text:

‘Can we talk?’

It was a good feeling when he felt his phone buzz in his hand to an incoming call. It made his stomach flutter and he felt very... warm and happy. Not many people could do that. But Tubbo could do it effortlessly. 

Tommy smiled once again as he kissed Tubbo lightly on his forehead, not wishing to wake him. 

“I love you, Tubbo,” he whispered before closing his eyes. 

“I love you too, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one. Also, the whole thing with his dyslexia. I did a lot of research so I didn’t title anything wrong or anything like that. I also know someone who is dyslexic and she struggles with reading and mathematics so she was my example. If anything is incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it :) love y’all


End file.
